User talk:Downtochill
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Monster Rancher Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Isfan (Talk) 20:57, December 23, 2012 Hi DC, I've actually been working on the Battles section for quite a while now, just a little bit at a time as I play. Unfortunately I have to use my husband's phone to play since I don't have my own smartphone. So my play time is limited and therefore I don't get to post as much or as quickly to the wiki as I'd like. Not having my own smartphone also means I can't join the chat or Team MMR. I'm glad to see another enthusiastic contributor. I was starting to worry, since Isfan hasn't been around since December. Rebiccola (talk) 20:56, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Rebiccola My understanding of the battle times is that the times given in game are specific to your area. However, I've been converting them to Greenwich Mean Time before posting them. There is a note at the top of the Battle section explaining this. The times in some of the earlier classes were already posted before I got here, and I haven't checked those for accuracy. But the times in any class higher than E-3 are in GMT. Rebiccola (talk) 15:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Rebiccola Wow, that is a lot of info. My email is rebiccola at gmail.com, if you have docs to send me. But if your team has all this data compiled, don't they want to add it to the wikia? Rebiccola (talk) 01:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Rebiccola Before March Madness, I wanted to clean up the main page, because the links to all the other important stuff were also getting buried. So my initial plan was to move the wiki notices that you and isfan wrote below the main links in a separate area. I put the march madness stuff on top because I thought we could add new stuff on top, then have the links, then older wiki info and older game info. But you are right, the new stuff is just too long. So I just moved it down to the game info section. Does this look better to you, or do you think it needs additional edits? Thanks, Rebiccola (talk) 16:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC)Rebiccola Dear Downtochill and the other Breeder Rank 60+ breeders of MMR: Please stop haunting the B-class Supplement tournaments :( I keep running into you guys when I send a level 20-23 on them and I'm only rank 40 and don't have any technique past Super 2 T_T ... Kidding, obviously. But good stuff from you guys. I'm not exactly sure whether I wanna unlock Petoradone asap since I don't know if it's a better way to slow roast than Goat Coast, but I'll check that on my own later. Just a quick question though: is the Silver Lotto the only way to farm Goro Goro orbs? I was looking at the listing for House of Treasures and I see some of the areas not having any details of its rewards. And I keep getting knocked out by Downtochill during the Silver Tournament =_= Yeah... lol. 03:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC)ZekiraDrake Ban This Gay Advertising Master, please ban this gay http://mymonsterrancher.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3289 a_tumiwa (talk) 05:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) this one too : http://mymonsterrancher.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3302 a_tumiwa (talk) 01:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Farewell Master DC Good Bye DC, our great Admin and Leader, hope you come back one day a_tumiwa (talk) 03:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye DC...the wiki So sad to hear you're quitting. Best wishes in your new job. You and Isfan will always be 'the Wiki(s)'